TWO RIVERS
by aoisenshi
Summary: CHP 3! - Mimi’s rich and has everything she ever wanted, except for freedom. Will this Matt guy she met in an accident carry out her desires by showing him his world?
1. Another Day

**A/N:** I know what you're all thinking right now, another fic ! Yes, indeed. School is almost approaching and I have only one week left. So I decided to write a new fic, inspired from a film called, Titanic. No, I'm not going to make a story about that, but while watching this again, I had a story suddenly twirling around in my head, which I immediately took a piece of paper and wrote everything down. Okay, I'm going to stop nagging and let you read my fic. Don't forget to review!  
  
***  
  
**Two Rivers**

**Chapter one: Another Day  
**  
***  
   
  
  
"Matt! Get your butt out of here!" A man shrieked from downstairs. "If you don't deliver these deliveries this instant, I'm going to--"  
  
  


"Don't worry, Mr. Gibson." A boy suddenly called out, getting his hair fixed up. "It's just some deliveries, it's not like being late is going kill you or something."  
  
  


"Deliveries or not, I want your butt out of here!" The men yelled furiously. His dark-brown eyes were suddenly filled with flames.  
  
  


After seeing his boss going in rage, the boy thought it was better to obey him before getting fired. He swiftly took the deliveries from the floor and ran as fast he could; outside the shop.  
  
  


He went to his small motorbike and dropped the deliveries behind the backside and started to run the engine.  
  
  


Just when he wanted to leave the place, he heard someone calling out his name. He turned around and saw his little brother running to him. Matt smiled and sighed. He was proud to have a little brother like him, although he never confessed it.  
  
  


"What's up, little bro?" Matt asked on a blissful tone.  
  
  


"Here's some money?" He said.  
  
  


"Not again, TK." Matt replied, refusing his offer. "I already told you that I don't need your money." He said, looking away.  
  
  


"But, Matt! You know why I do this!" TK firmly said.  
  
  


"I know, but I'm really sorry, TK." Matt whispered softly. "I can't take it." And with that he drove away, leaving his brother behind still holding the money.  
  
  


***  
  
  


A few miles away from the noisy village, an immense castle was hidden in the middle of a wooded area. The castle has been protected by a large wall; having the same heights as the trees, where a gateway was seen.  
  
  


"Mimi, are you ready yet?" a woman's voice called. "I'm almost done, mom." She heard her daughter saying.  
  
  


"Well hurry up then. You know how your father is when we're late." She said, while she looked in to the mirror hanging on the wall; checking if her hair was good.  
  
  


"Done." She replied. Mimi was 18 years old and her hazel-brown hair was fixed into a pony-tail. She was standing in front of her beloved mother with a sweet smile on her face. "How do I look?"  
  
  


"Beautiful. Now let's get going." Her mom told her.  
  
  


"Where were you?" Her father yelled impatiently in front of the limousine. "You know that the meeting will be in a half hour!"  
  
  


"I'm so sorry, dad." Mimi looked down.  
  
  


"Apologize later. Now we have a meeting to catch." he said, pulling his wife and his daughter into the limousine. "Alfred, full speed ahead!" he shouted to the driver.  
  
  


"Of course, sir."  
  
  


The gate went suddenly open as the limousine passed through and it closed behind him when he was gone.  
  


  
"If I'm late, than it's your fault!" The father yelled to Mimi.  
  
  


"But dear, Mimi has noth-"  
  
  


"Stop arguing with me, Miriam." He said intensely, before his wife could even finish her phrase. "What did I do to deserve this? I only wanted to be on time, and my daughter held me up because she had to change her clothes every minute!"  
  
  


Mimi sank deeper in to the couch as her dad yelled at her mom. She knew that her dad wanted to be on time for the meeting. But what will she do once she gets there? Mimi has nothing to do than to watch and to see the same people, babbling about how big their fortunes are; what kind of land they've visit and what things they bought.  
  
  


Mimi was bored to see all the things the same. She wished that she wasn't rich anymore.  
  
  


"How can TK. give that to me..?" Matt was in deep thoughts that he didn't even saw a big limousine was speeding up towards him. ..  
  
  


~*_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:** Yeah, I know it was kinda short, but I want to keep the suspense. Anyway the second chappie will be coming soon. Don't forget to review!  
  
_Aoi__ Senshi_


	2. Invitation

**A/N:** Hey! Whassup you guys! *Evil looks from others* O_O! Look! Don't be mad at me! It's not my fault that I update this chappie now! I had loads of work to do! I had a French test today including Maths! And not to mention that stupid teacher if mine.. She didn't stop babbling about how "Reckless" I am! And do you believe I have 15 hours of period with HER! I just hate her! Ugh! Sorry to keep you up by telling me my life, guess you're dozing of, eh? Well I'll stop from now on. ^_^  
  
***  
  


**Two Rivers**

**Chapter two: Invitation**  
  
***  
  
   
  
   
"How can TK. give that to me..?" Matt was in deep thoughts that he didn't even saw a big limousine speeding up towards him....  
  
  


"Dad, please…Stop..." Mimi pleaded, hoping he would stop yelling at her mom.  
  
  


"Be quiet!" He yelled. "You need some respect, young lady! You know how it's rude to cut someone's sentence!"  
  
  


"I-I'm sorry..." She added quickly.  
  
  


"After this meeting's over I'll---"  
  
  


But he couldn't finish his phrase when the car suddenly drove sideways. Everyone slipped down onto the floor, waiting for the car to stop.  
  
  


"What the heck is going on?!" Mimi's dad shouted to Alfred, the driver.  
  
  


"My apologies, sir." He heard Alfred saying, "But I think I just managed to hit a boy that instant, sir."  
  
  


"What!"  
  
  


Mimi also heard what happened and quickly stepped out of the car. She only had some bruises on her arm, but they weren't as bad as the boy lying on the cold ground.  
  
  


She didn't hesitate a bit. As soon as she saw him, she runs up to the corpse and sat on her knees.  
  
  


She picked up his head and laid it gently on her knees for comfort.  
  
  


"Hey, are you okay?" She said worriedly.  
  
  


Matt slowly opened his eyes to meet the most beautiful look he ever saw. But he couldn't hear was she was telling yet. His hearing was too severe.  
  
  


_An Angel_, he thought when he saw the sun shining on the back of her hair, making her some kind of goddess. _I can't be dead, am I?_ He wondered.  
  
  
__

But soon, he could finally hear her call and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
  


"Are you alright?" He heard her saying.  
  
  


Matt nodded gradually. "Who…Who are you?"  
  
  


"Mimi, don't touch him!"  
  
  


Because of her father's yell, Mimi quickly stood up at the same time as Matt's head made a loud **"Bam"** once he touches the ground again. He moaned it in pain.  
  
  


"Dad! Look what you've done!" Mimi shouted to him and kneeled back again.  
  
  


"I said don't touch him!" His father said menacingly. "He can be dangerous!"  
  
  


"How can he? He's hurt!" Mimi replied furiously.  
  
  


"Don't speak to me with that tone, young lady!"  
  
  


She ignored him and helped the young man standing up on his two legs. He wobbled for a minute, but he finally managed to keep his balance by leaning one arm over Mimi.  
  
  


"Just let him go!" His father yelled.  
  
  


At last, Matt's head didn't felt dizzy anymore and everything became visible in front of him. He shook his head for a while and looked at the girl next of him. He smiled.  
  
  


"Thanks. I'll be okay now." He whispered.  
  
  


"You sure?" Mimi was still not convinced.  
  
  


"Positive."  
  
  


"You heard him. Now let go off him so that we can finally leave!" His father complained.  
  
  


"But, dad. His motorcycle is broken and we can't leave him like this." Mimi said.  
  
  


"Fine, I'll give him ten bucks and then we're leaving!"  
  


  
"Ten bucks? Is that all you can give, old man?"  
  
  


Mimi's father looked from her daughter to the young man next of her. There was a grin on his face.  
  
  


"What? Who do you call hear an old man?!"  
  
  


"I am." Matt replied. He stepped forward to match Mimi's father who was just a few inches bigger than him. "Don't you know who I am?"  
  
  


"No," Mimi's father responds irritatingly, "And I don't care either!" he yelled, clenching a fist in front of him.  
  
  


"For your information, my name is Matt Ishida. I had a scheduled time delivering those things." he yelled pointing to his deliveries spread on the ground. "If I don't deliver them in an hour, I lose my job because of your stupid damn car!"  
  
  


"Dad, please…ten buck-s-I mean Dollars are not worth to repay the damage for his motorcycle." Mimi explained.  
  
  


"Not to mention it, that poor boy his job." They heard a voice saying.  
  
  


Everyone stared right of them to see Mimi's mom standing next of the car. It looked like she was mad about something. Or rather someone.  
  
  


"This boy has almost lost everything and you give him ten Dollars to live on? What on the world had struck into you?" She asked.  
  
"Stay away, Miriam. This is between him and me!" he shouted to his wife.  
  
  


"Look, mister." Mimi's dad finally said to end the conversation. "What do you want me to do so that you won't bother me again!"  
  
  


"What do you mean I bothered you?! It is you who hit my bike, no?" Matt sarcastically said.  
  
  


"Just **TELL** it to me!" Mimi's father became irritated by the way he responded him.  
  
  


Matt was silent for a while and then took a glimpse behind him. He was staring at Mimi. Suddenly their eyes met, but Mimi swiftly looked away.  
  
  


Matt grinned. He looked back to Mimi's father and said with a normal tone in his voice. "Why don't you let me live in your place for two weeks?"  
  
  


"What? Are you crazy? I won't let a _'sort'_ like you enter my house!" he cried out furiously.  
  
  


"Hey, hey, watch it buddy! I'm maybe not as high as you are, but don't you dare to insult me just because you're a rich guy. I'm not that type who must go to meetings and babbling about their stupid fortunes!!!" Matt yelled, showing him his menacing glance.  
  
  


"Oh no! The meeting! Dear, we're going to be late." Miriam shouted to her husband.  
  
  


"Wha--? Oh no, the meeting!" Mimi's father said anxiously. "Alfred, get into the car now! Mimi you too." He suddenly shrieked.

"But, dad. What about him?" she said.  
  
  


"Ugh, you again." Mimi's father sighed. "Fine. Leave your bike here and stuff your deliveries into the trunk. We'll drop off your deliveries to the place and then we can **FINALLY** go to that meeting of mine!" He shouted irritatingly as everyone stepped into the car except Matt and him.  
  
  


"Thanks, old man. I really owe you one." Matt smiled.  
  
  


"Listen." He whispered so that only the two of them could hear. " I don't want you to call me old man again, but I'll let you stay for only one week and I repay that bike of yours!"  
  
"Sounds good." Matt said, before stepping inside the car where he took seat next to Mimi.  
  


~*To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Well, I hope this chapter wasn't so boring..... If anyone got some ideas, feel free to mail them to me or just by adding them to your review.  
  
Oh, and please tell me which fic you want me to continue so that I can know which story you like the most. Don't forget to review!  
  
_Aoi__ Senshi_


	3. Enter My World

**A/N: **First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed me! You guys are great! I really appreciate all your wonderful ideas which inspire me to continue so. ^^

***

**Two Rivers**

**Chapter Three: Enter My world**

*******

"So, is this the last one?" Mimi's father asked with an annoyed tone to Matt with his arms crossed.

"Yep, this is the last." Matt answered him. 

He took the last delivery he had today in his arms and stepped out of the car towards the house. He knocked a few times and the door opened revealing a girl with orange-red hair and dark-brown eyes. She smiled gratefully when she saw who it was. 

"Oh, hi, Matt! Long time no see." The girl greeted.

"Hey, Sora. I'm here for the delivery. Where can I drop it?" Matt asked her.

"Just put it in the kitchen." She told him as she stepped aside to let him pass. 

"Say, Matt, since when do you have a car?" Sora asked him, looking outside.

"Not mine." Matt replied, dropping the delivery in the kitchen. "The owner busted my bike this morning after I left the place. First he wanted to repay me with ten bucks! I mean come one, ten bucks! I even get more from my job! Anyway, so by repaying me instead, I told him to stay two weeks in his house." He explained when he walked up to her. "But he got pretty mad with this idea, so he made that a week." 

"Hmm…Why did you choose that for, Matt?" Sora asked, slightly puzzled. "I mean, yeah, ten bucks isn't much, but knowing you for very long, you would do anything for money. You would even ask more if you could! But why spending so much of your time in a rich house where you don't know anything of their behaviour and rules. What makes you change like that?" she asked him, now waiting for an answer.

"Their daughter." Matt simply replied.

Sora looked up with her big eyes full with confusion. "Their daughter?" 

"Yeah. I can see that she hates the life that she's living in now." Matt clarified her." She has no freedom, no desires. Always going to fancy parties and not knowing any person there makes you feel somehow lonesome. That's why I want to stay there as long as possible to teach her the things she never carries out in her life." He told her.

"I see… "Sora sighed with a smile. _"Always acting like he doesn't care about the world even though he has a great heart inside of him."_

"Anyhow, is the party still going on tomorrow?" Matt suddenly asked her, changing the subject.

"Of course." Sora replied, snapping away from her thought. "Tai told me he couldn't wait to get it started!"

"And I can't wait to be there." Matt said.

"Hey! Are you still coming or not! I have a meeting going on which will decide my carrier and my life here, so this isn't the perfect time to talk to your friend right now!" A voice called from outside.

"Great, the old man is talking again." Matt groaned as he run his fingers in his hair. "I'll see ya at Tai's place. K, Sora?" Sora nodded. "Oh, and don't forget to tell Mr. Gibson I'm taking a week vacation." Matt reminded her.

"Sure will! Bye, Matt!" Sora called out when he was dashing towards the limousine. When it drove away, she closed the door behind her with a smile.

*°*°

"Okay, let me put this straight before we arrive at the place." Mimi's father told him with a serious tone once the car started to drive. "First we need give you an outfit. Without it, you would never be authorized to enter. Next, if someone asks you who you are, just tell them you're um…a cousin! Yeah that's it, a cousin from the Far East who's visiting us! Then, you will see there will be lots tableware and you have to learn how to use them. Mimi, here will guide you for that." He explained, turning his face to his daughter. "Now, about your behaviour…"

"Can't I just tell them who I really am and who I work for? I mean, geez, al that outfit and stuff, I just can't stand those things!" Matt cut him off.

"Well, I'm really sorry to disappoint you, my boy, but this meeting is deciding my carrier as a scientist and I don't want _you_ or anything else getting my way!" He replied with anger.

"Fine…It's your party." Matt shrugged.

"Now where was I… ah yes, your behaviour." He said, now looking sternly at him.

"What's wrong with that?" Matt asked, slightly confused. 

"You need to watch out for your language and how you act." He told him. "You must show them you're someone from another country."

"Pff…I just stay myself, thank you very much." Matt replied with a taste of anger in his voice.

"Okay fine, just do what you want as long you don't humiliate me in front of people." Mimi's father ordered him with a sigh of defeat.

"That's more I like it." Matt murmured underneath his breath with a grin.

The way to their destination was very long and quiet. None of them spoke, unless Mimi's father began to brag again for being polite with people and to listen to their conversation even if you're not interested. Matt just nodded, but in his mind, he was wondering if this was a good idea to spend all his time with them. After all, it's only for the girl he's doing it. 

Matt took a glimpse to the passenger beside him. He didn't notice it before, but he found her somehow nice-looking. Her long, silk, pink dress was matching the white ribbon in her hair and her face seemed like an angel he formerly mentioned before. He just smiled at her. He couldn't wait to show her the beautiful places. 

Mimi wasn't aware that she's being watch. At the beginning of the trip, she was simply staring outer surface to see different farms, houses and people. Sighing, she closed her eyes wishing to be like one of them. _No father who's chasing behind you. No mother who's nagging about your looks, no, nothing._ Only the sound of being a normal girl with no responsibilities was something Mimi wishes the most. But that dream will never come true.

Opening her eyes again, she senses someone giving an intent look behind her. Turning around, she saw it was only the boy she met this morning. Seeing him smile, made Mimi smile as well. After a few seconds, they turned their gaze back at the window again, feeling the car stop and waited till Alfred, the driver/butler, opened the door for them.

"We're here." Mrs. Tachikawa announced to her husband as well to the others. 

"I know, Miriam, I know." He instantly stared to the boy next to his daughter. "Don't forget, boy." He told him firmly, showing him a dreadful finger. "You may do what you want, but don't you dare to mess it up!" 

With that, he stepped out of the car as soon Alfred opened the door for him. 

"Make sure to find a suit before we enter." Mr. Tachikawa whispered to his driver/butler.

"Of course, sir." Alfred replied politely. 

He went to the trunk and luckily for him, he found and old suit about Matt's size. It smelled a little old, but it was still wearable, he thought. Turning back at his master, he showed him the suit where he just nodded and went to Matt's direction.

"The master wishes you to wear this." Alfred kindly told him.

"You mean this old rack?" Matt yelled in disbelief.

"Um…Yes…" Alfred said, ignoring his reaction.

"Ugh… What a yoke…" Matt moaned, letting his fingers running in his spiky blond hair.

"Alfred, isn't that Kyo's suit?" Mimi asked him.

"Yes it is, Miss. I think he left it there in case he forgot to bring one." 

"That's Kyo for sure. Always prepared for anything." Mimi smiled, although she could cry when she mentioned his name. 

Matt could swear he almost saw a tear falling from the corner of her eye, but he simply shrugged it and accepted the suit from Alfred. He changed himself in the limousine, while the others waited for him outside. 

"Come on." Mr. Tachikawa called, knocking on the window. "I don't have all day!"

"I'm almost done, just wait for a sec!" Matt called back.

With a little ruffle and shuffle inside the car, Matt came out with his suit and looked thoroughly handsome as ever. Mimi couldn't believe her eyes once she saw him standing there; dressed in black including for his spiky blond hair made him gorgeous. She just stood there in awe. 

"How can you walk inside those things?" Matt complained. "You can hardly move with these pants though." 

"Silent." Mr. Tachikawa ordered him. "Now that you're dressed, we must now enter the place. Don't forget to smile and to behave." He said to his wife and daughter.

"Yea, yeah. Enough of your silly talk, let's go already." Matt replied coldly, walking away.

"I hope this week will end soon." Mr. Tachikawa groaned madly to his wife when he saw Matt walking away towards the direction of the front door.

"But dear, I surely don't mind him. He's just a normal boy. You should give him a chance." She told him.

"I just hope he won't ruin my night. This is really important to me."

"I know, dear, I know." Mrs. Tachikawa comforted him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now let us go inside and enjoy ourselves." She told him.

"I guess you're right." He turned over to his daughter who still waited for and order. "You come, Mimi?"

"Yes, dad." Mimi nodded politely and followed her parents behind.

*°*°

"Mimi!" A girl shrieked out her name into the crowd.

"Huh?" 

Mimi looked around to see where the voice came from and surely enough it was Yolei; her best friend. A girl with big pair of glasses behind brown eyes and purple hair was walking towards her with a glass in her hand. She looked somehow drunk, Mimi noticed. She could barely walk on her two feet. 

"Yolei, how can you be so drunk already!" Mimi yelled, getting hold of her shoulder for not letting her fall down. "How many did you drink anyway?" she asked.

"Um…_Hic…_ Six?..._Hic_… Maybe more, I don't know… _Hic._" Yolie said, still holding the glass in her hand.

"You should give me that." Mimi told her, taking her glass away. "Why did you call me at the first place?" 

"Oh yeah…_Hic_..., I was calling you because… _Hic_… There was this handsome boy… _Hic_ … over there and I saw you… _Hic_ … with him in the car before you entered." Yolie told her.

"You mean Matt?" Mimi questioned.

"Matt? Is that his name?" 

All of a sudden there were a few giggles behind Mimi's back. Turning around, she saw her worse enemy since her first grade. Jenny Williams. With her black hair and devilish brown eyes and with two other girls she never saw before, she sensed trouble was coming ahead. 

"What do you want?" Mimi coldly replied.

"Oh excuse me, but I'm invited here too you know." Jenny told her with a grin. "Anyway, did you said that this boy's name is Matt?"

"Yea and what do you care?" 

"I'm not saying this to make you mad or anything, but I didn't expect to see a handsome figure hanging with you around." She said to her, looking along her feet till she reached her face. "I mean, you really don't look the type to be, how we could say that… ah yes, giving him pleasure." She finished her sentence as she walked away with the two other girls; still giggling and smirking. 

"Why you –" Mimi wanted to rip her head off if she could, but Yolei stopped her for doing so. 

"Yolei, what are you doing! Let me go!" Mimi yelled, trying to get away from her grip.

"Stop it, Mimi. She's not worth it."

"Ugh… I just hate her!" Mimi told her, once she was quiet again; feeling Yolie untying her grip. "I can't stand her."

"I know, but there's nothing you can do you know." Yolei said to her.

Mimi then paused for a sec and stared at Yolie in disbelief. "Since when aren't you drunk anymore?"

"Oh, since the moment you wanted to rip off Jenny's eyes, I guess." Yolie confessed. "I may look drunk, but if it comes to this, I must get serious though."

"Yeah, you're right." Mimi sighed, gazing towards the direction Jenny went. 

"Hey, what do you say if we're going to see this Matt-guy?" Yolei suggests with a smile. "I bet he's feeling alone right now." 

"I think so; he's never been to fancy parties like these before." Mimi told her.

Yolei nodded in agreement and walked along with her, away from the ear-splitting crowd towards the veranda.  They passed a few people who almost ordered them to stop and to ask questions where they were too embarrassed to respond. After a minute or so, they finally reached the veranda to see the only person Mimi required to vanish with the wind.

Jenny, along with her other two friends, were being ignored by the one and only, Matt Ishida. He was only staring at the blue ocean ahead of him and sighed heavily. Mimi and Yolei decided to join them, but they preferred to wait until Matt was alone again.

"Come on, you can at least dance with me?" They heard Jenny plead when she was pulling on Matt's arm, turning his gaze away from the sea.

"I told I don't want to, and could you please release my arm!" Matt exclaimed to her.

"Why not?" Jenny asked him with her puppy dog eyes, which Matt didn't fall for.

"You're… Uh…Not my type, that's why!"

"Pff...Fine!" Jenny scold, releasing her grip and walked away. She turned around and put up a fake smile to him. "If you change your mind, you know who to call for." She gave him a wink, where he only ignored it.

"Yea right." Matt murmured once she was gone with the other two. _"What a night. If I see that girl again, I think I can't hold on much longer." _Matt moaned inside his head and sighed. 

"You okay?"

The voice behind his back made him startle, but beamed when he saw the person in front of him. One way or another, he always felt safe when she was around. Then, to Matt's surprise, he saw her bending forward and began to apologize for doing something she didn't commit. 

"I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble." Mimi said with her soft voice.

"No, it's okay, really." Matt assured her. "But why did you apologize? Do you know her?" Matt wanted to know.

"I'm afraid I do. She's a year older than me and thinks she's better than anyone else here. But what can you say…" She let out a sigh and continued. "She's the daughter of a man who owns a high-tech lab where my father's working for. He looks forward to have a promotion by showing them his latest discovery. I don't know what it is exactly. It's top secret if you ask me." Mimi explained him. 

She took a glimpse to Matt's direction who was listening carefully. After seeing that he's been watch, he just smiled, telling her that he enjoyed it.

"Oh, I didn't show you my best friend yet." Mimi suddenly replied. 

Matt stared at her in confusion when he looked around the veranda. 

"Friend?" Matt asked. "There's no one here except the both of us." 

"What?" 

And sure enough it was. Yolei was nowhere to be seen._"__She__ must have been drinking again! How dare you to leave me here alone with him! Yolei!!" _Mimi screamed in her mind furiously.

"So, anyway, do you have something to do tomorrow?" Matt asked, looking away from her towards the direction of the sea.

"Uh no, not really." Mimi said, looking at him. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause there's a party tomorrow at my friend's house and he invited me." Matt told her, still staring at the sea. "I was wondering if you could come. With that, you will learn a little more about the outside world." 

"I don't know… My dad won't agree with this." Mimi sighed sadly. "He will be furious if I let him know."

She stood next of him and gazed at the sea as well. Matt took a glimpse from the corner of his eye and smiled from what he said next.

"He doesn't need to know. You can just sneak away." He replied.

"Oh no, not that." Mimi exclaimed, shaking her head. "I won't be able to face my dad again if he catches me."

"It's just for one night.  And besides, I'll be there too." He told her, looking at her beautiful face which was covered with concern. "I'll make sure you don't get hurt, alright?"

"I don't know. This is too sudden for me. I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes."

"…"

"Please?"

"I…"

"You'll meet my gang if you come. They're such great pals, you know." Matt said to her. "So, what do you say?"

"Okay, I'm in!"

"Hehe, I knew you would." Matt said with a smile.

"But I need to get back home as soon as I can. I don't want my dad getting suspicious." 

"Don't worry, you won't." Matt assured her.

As the two turned their faces again toward the sea, they didn't notice a dark figure who listened carefully to their little conversation behind the curtains.  

~*To Be Continued…

**A/N: **So how was it? I made it pretty long for you guys so please don't flame me for my grammar/spelling mistakes. I really worked hard though. ^__^ Anyways, I wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

_Aoi__ Senshi_


End file.
